


Scared of the Dark

by thedarkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan is a nerd, M/M, Nonbinary!Patton, Other, but in canon so, fear of the dark, logicality - Freeform, so its not really M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkstrangeson/pseuds/thedarkstrangeson
Summary: Patton is scared of the dark and goes to Logan for comfort. Logan decides to do something about this.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Scared of the Dark

“Lo?” the door opened softly, brushing against the carpet.

Logan opened his eyes, internally registering that it was approximately 3 am, per his circadian rhythm, and rolled over to face the door.

“What is it, Patton?”

“Can’t sleep. Been up for awhile”

Logan didn’t say anything more to that just yet. He simply sat up and opened his arms. Patton shuffled over to the bed and buried themself in the embrace, holding on to Logan like he was their lifeline. They hiccuped a little and pushed their head into his shoulder. Logan just about melted right then and there.

“You could’ve come sooner. I’m always here for you”

“...”

“Was it the dark?”

Patton murmured agreement into his shoulder, shivering a little.

“Hey, its okay. I’ve got you.” Logan pulled them down to the bed and curled himself around them, tugging the sheets over a bit more. Patton’s breath began to even out and they relaxed into the cuddling. Soon, Patton drifted off to sleep entirely, but Logan left his arms wrapped around the other. He pressed a kiss to the top of their head gently, and fell asleep too.

* * *

Logan awoke to a warm weight pressed to his chest, and his right arm asleep underneath it. He went to move his arm - but oh, that was under Patton wasn’t it?

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he whispered instead into the other side’s hair.

“Don’ wanna move yet.”

“M’kay well let me get my arm out from under you so we can stay here.” Logan gently extricated his arm and chose to instead fumble around for Patton’s hand to hold. Their warm palms slotted neatly together, and Logan decided that they were going to have to stay like this for at least a little while longer.

* * *

Eventually, Patton got up to go make breakfast and Logan was left to his own devices for a bit. He savored the memory of them waking up together, but hated how scared Pat had seemed when they came down the hall to his room. He made up his mind to make something to rectify the situation.

Several sketches later, Logan arrived at his final design. It would be a portable nightlight, battery operated for ease of use and made in the shape of, what else but a heart. He hoped Patton would like it. But that would have to be finished after breakfast.

Breakfast was a warm, familiar affair between the sides. Pat knew each one’s favorite foods and each took turns helping them in the mornings. Logan got his toast with Crofter’s, and a steaming mug of coffee. He sat down at the table and they all made quiet plans(except Roman, he couldn’t possibly be quiet about anything) for the day, sharing fond looks with Patton across the way. 

“Come find me before bed tonight? I’ve got something for you,” Logan whispered as they parted. 

“Oooh, a surprise?” Pat’s eyes widened at the idea, “I am so looking forward to it, moonbeam!”

Logan turned away to hide his face reddening at the nickname. Of course, he was a bit of a hypocrite, recalling the events of the morning. But he had a reputation to uphold! 

He quickly made his way through the mind palace to his workshop and got started on his secret project.

* * *

Several hours of soldering and assembly later, it was done. At the flick of a button the wand lit up to light Patton’s way in the dark. It could also change colors with further clicks, and connected to a star shaped dock that plugged into a wall outlet. It ran on rechargeable batteries, so as to never fail Patton in their darkest (pun  uni ntended) hour.

Logan made his way back to his room to finish up the rest of his duties for the night. But he left the wand resting by his side, for safekeeping. 

That evening, Patton showed up at his door, almost bouncing with excitement.

“You said you have something to show me?”

“Yes, come in. After last night, I thought you might be in need of a nightlight.” suddenly embarrassed, Logan muttered his last sentence, “So I made you this.” He offered out the wand to Patton, flicking it on.

Patton’s eyes lit up with the nightlight.

“Lo, I love it! Its a heart and it lights up and ohmygoodness it changes colors too!”

“I’m glad you like it, Patton.” He smiled slowly.

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes.”

Logan actually did melt this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, I am @thedarkstrangeson over there.  
> Have a nice day! <3


End file.
